


Dawn in her Golden Sandals

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Separating these from my other ficlet collection, which has become mostly Jonsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Sansa and Brienne's height difference
> 
> Canon!Brienne is so uncomfortable in a dress, I decided not to put her in one in this…
> 
>  
> 
> Sansa is getting ready for prom.

Sansa had always been self-conscious about her height. By the age of twelve she’d become half a head taller than all the boys in her year. While she’d always enjoyed being the centre of attention as a little girl, standing out like that only made her uncomfortable and embarassed.

She’d only ever found the one boyfriend who was taller than her, and even with him she could only wear three-inch heels tops. It might be silly, but Sansa was sad every time she had to put another lovely pair of shoes back after she’d tried them on.

Somehow discovering she also liked girls only made things worse. Margie and Dany were petite and though Sansa’d had butterflies walking hand in hand with them, she’d often felt like a freak, towering over them the way she did.

She’d met Brienne when picking up her best friend Podrick after fencing practice. She had legs for days, impossibly blue eyes and the most amazing smile Sansa had ever seen.

Their first conversations had been stilted and awkward, but one afternoon, when they’d been sitting on bench across the ice cream parlour, Brienne had leaned in to press a feathery light kiss to her lips. Now chocolate-chip ice cream would always remind her of their first kiss.

Sansa liked Brienne. A lot. She wasn’t sure she’d say she loved her yet, but she was definitely  _in_ love with her. She often thought Brienne was simply the best person she’d ever met and that she didn’t deserve her.

She also loved the fact that Brienne was at least half a foot taller than her. With her she didn’t walk with her shoulders hunched down. For once she didn’t feel awkward and unladylike when out with her girlfriend. 

Resting her head on Brienne’s shoulder when they hugged or stretching out on her toes to kiss her made her feel delicate and cherished. And being able to wear whatever pair of shoes she liked was just the icing on the cake. 

She fastened the straps on her silver heels and rose, smoothing out the skirt of her royal blue dress to take one last look in the mirror. There was a soft knock on the door and Brienne entered.

“Are you ready, love?” she asked, coming up behind Sansa. She put an arm around her waist, pressing her lips briefly to her bare shoulder. 

“Gods, you’re gorgeous, San!”

She turned around to face her. Brienne was wearing a black jumpsuit with the ivory jacket Sansa had picked out for her. Her hair was swept to one side and she had a slight blush on her face. 

“You look stunning, Bri,” she breathed.

A dazzling smile lit up Brienne’s face as she leaned down for a quick kiss. “Let’s go then!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short and sweet Missansa scene I've had on the back burner for a veeeeery long time. I finally came around to writing it down today! I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Written for the prompt: Missansa - “But the Queen said Northern people were cold and crude.”

Sansa pulled some furs up over Missandei's shoulders. Though Winterfell was warm enough to her, even in the midst of winter, her lover would occasionally lament how chilly its halls could get.

With the fire blazing in the hearth and the other girl's naked form curled up against her side, Sansa suspected she was warm enough, but Missy smiled at the gesture anyway.

She took Sansa's hand, lacing their fingers together and sighed. Sansa absentmindedly started stroking her knuckles with her thumb and looked down at where ivory and tawny lay intertwined.

Only minutes ago, those long dainty fingers had been fisted into her hair, nails raking her scalp as her lips sucked on the other girl's pearl. Sansa still marvelled at how pretty and quiet she was when she peaked, so unlike herself.

A short snigger escaped from Missy's lips. Sansa twisted her neck to glance at her face, arching an eyebrow. 

"I was just thinking how... surreal this all is," she explained, her lips sligthly curling, an amused gleam in her dark eyes.

"Queen Daenerys used to tell me Northerners were cold and crude... I believe I never could have considered you crude, but people called you the Other Queen, the Ice Queen, and I thought them right... Talking to that cold mask was so unsettling. Even our Queen was often taken aback."

She giggled again. "And now we're here and I can't help thinking how wrong I was."

Sansa smiled back. That cold mask used to be everything standing between her and the cruel world, at times it still was, but underneath it all, she was still that soft little girl with a heart full of songs.

None of the songs had ever mentioned anything like this, she mused. The proper part of her would often still make her cheeks flush scarlet when she wondered what people might say about her sharing her bed with another woman, but the truth was they'd both lost too much to concern themselves with the opinions of others.

Neither of them had expected to ever find such comfort, let alone love again. Yet here they were. They'd never have the wedding Sansa had always dreamed of, and sooner or later, duty was bound to complicate things, but for now this had to be enough. It was more than enough.

Missy reached up to brush a damp lock from Sansa's forehead. She inclined her head to press a soft quick kiss to her lover's lips.

"What are you trying to say?' she asked, her voice a little hoarse.

She shrugged. "That I'm glad I've never been so wrong before in my entire life," she answered, cupping Sansa's cheek to deepen the kiss.


End file.
